Dark side
by mv2015
Summary: When Tala is ordered to seek profession help by law. The strong willed Russian doesn't want to have anyone inside his head especially not the therapist dr. Williams. Having his darkest memories and thoughts exposed would be something Tala rather stay hidden. Therapist is willing to play this game of cat and mouse determined to help heal Tala, but could be part of something bigger
1. Chapter 1

Staring into the glass in his hand the male knew he might be slightly intoxicated, Slightly ? Tala scuffed and the Russian brought the rich liquid back to his lips taking a healthy swallow allowing it to burn the way down his throat. Soon he knew he would pass out into the sweet darkness that would claim him till then.. Tala brought he glass back to his lips again.

"Mr Valkov you can go in now." It was the small meek woman sitting behind a desk that drew his attention, Tala's head pounded mercilessly the sickness in his stomach pulled together threading to embarrass him right then and there.

He wanted to kick himself at that moment for feeling as bad as he did, Tala knew he deserved this hang over that was pounding away at his body. He stood up from the waiting bench and walked into the open door where the meek woman pointed with a twist of the door knob the Russian walked into the "doctor's office."

"I am sorry you had to wait outside, I had a patient in here that was convinced his mail man was out to get him." With a voice filled with slight amusement, doctor Williams adjusted the glasses that had shifted to the point of her nose. Doctor Williams was giving him that knowing smile as she pointed towards the sofa before her face turned to that of all business…. Why did this woman have to have the lights on so dam bright?

"Next time – I will just walk away." He stated that as a fact- it was a Russians right be a prick when wanted to be but the woman sitting at her desk seemed unfazed by this as she stood up.

"That's not what the court order says Mr. Volkov now please sit down let's get started." The woman could easily get on anyone's nerves with her demanding attitude it wasn't something he enjoyed in any doctor never mind a therapist – how hasn't she gone bankrupt yet. This was not the first time Tala sat down on the white sofa. He was here by force not by choice and the lovely doter knew it- after a court ordered him to be over seemed by the honey blond therapist and her report on his 'progress' Tala hated every moment of this.

"Mind if I take a nap?" he asked leaning back against the soft sofa and closed his eyes the thundering in his head slowly calming down.

"Actually I was hoping we actually talk about something today, let's make this meeting more protective then the last." That made Tala smile – yes he had spent the last session pretending not to listen to her checking his phone… she had gotten so angry at him he could see the furry in her green eyes but yet her voice stayed a calm prim note.

"How about we don't? look we both don't really want to be here – you could just write in that little note book of yours that there's nothing wrong with me and we can both be on our way."

"Or we can talk about the way you seem to avoid speaking about anything deeper candy bowl in the waiting room." The woman sounded slightly frustrated with him, Tala watched as she sat down on the chair across form him folding her knees primly and brow furrowed slightly he wondered is she was attempting to find a weak spot – the way his head was pounding it might not take her to long.

"Let's start somewhere easy – you seem good at avoiding topics you don't want to discuss, being in the public eye as you have been I am sure you have had to avoided a few reporters questions." Her voice did not give anything away.

" You could say that , but that doesn't sound like a question doc… what are you up to ?" if she was attempting to play a mind game with him dear dr. Williams had another thing coming he had been going this since he was a kid, Tala had seen the mind tricks in every sort and manipulations that could make anyone's skin crawl…

"Your cringing tala… did I trigger a memory" The blond write something down on her note book. "It's normal to want to protect yourself against prying questions and the eyes of the public – everyone enjoys their privacy." She had done her homework on him as she did any of her patients – Tala's case had drew Clare in the moment the judge had asked her if she was willing to take him on – Clare could not refuse she always had a soft spot of injured animals and Tala Valkov seemed an injured predator his eyes hid something dangers.

_ **Tala POV** _

Trigger memories? I didn't like where this was going, I was only here because I was forced to deal with a therapist after a judge thought I might have some issues….  
I shook my head pressing the thoughts deeper inside and watched the doctor as she scribbled something down on her paper.

"Tala, work with me here – sometimes it helps to just talk. I won't judge you and whatever you say will remain between us I take my patient doctor confidentiality extremely seriously." Dr. Williams looked at me with those emerald green eyes willing me to say something, I was enjoying giving this woman a hard time, and she didn't look quiet old enough to be a doctor early twenties? Maybe she was older then she looked.

"Alright I'll answer one question today." I smirked, I didn't exactly say how I would answer the question but a slight smile crossed my blond therapist lips.

"Do you think you have a drinking problem?"

* * *

AN: New story i am testing out , admitting something different then what I normally write or who I normally write XD this story will have a lot of emotional aspects in it, some stuff I really want to write out. A thank you to Little A Garnger for her support and always being there for me listing to the vents- thank you for being such a wonderful friend x Thank you for reading all critic greatly welcome, I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. x lots of love xmarchellv


	2. Chapter 2

Annoyed I could feel the vain in my head warning to pop, I have to admit the doc did not beat around the bush. Did I have an alcohol problem? Maybe, would I admit to it? Hell no I am Russian – alcoholism comes with the snow white skin and accent.

"Tala, this only works if you talk to me." Her voice peeked slightly then he saw her eyes – she still had that blank professional expression on her face.

I easily clicked my neck before leaning back against the sofa's head rest. "Alcohol? No doc I see no problem with that- actually me and vodka have a very good relationship with each other." I stated sarcasm dripping form my tone.

"I see denial it is." She almost smiled, I could tell.

"Tell me how does it make you feel when you consume your vodka Tala?" This only started a ring of questions that I felt irritated me more than I would like to admit.

"Drunk." One word answers

"How many days have you gone without drinking?" Another question, I closed my eyes to the sound of her voice – how much longer do I have to listen to this woman? Her blond hair and green eyes no longer interested me at this moment.

"I don't know what it matters." It wasn't long before I could tell our time was coming to a close and the dear therapist gave a very frustrated sight- she again achieved nothing with me but annoyed herself. I smirked satisfied with myself and opened my eyes again to see her frowning uncrossing her long legs.

"Right let's try this another way." She wrote something down on that note paper. "I would like to issue you a challenge- gives me one day come here sober without having touched alcohol for at least one day…. Let's just see if you are able to do that."

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Dam I did not want to snap at her, yet she didn't react.

"Just try, now can we talk about the moment before you feel you need to drink." Her voice still professional and emotionless, the moment before I bring the bottle to my lips and allowing it to numb me- it promises sweet relief from everything around me promising me a black out moment of pure satisfying nothing….

"It doesn't matter, if I didn't know any better I would think you are in need of a glass of wine Dr. Williams." I would say nothing, give away nothing – she hasn't earned any real response from me. I smiled well maybe her determination will earn her something else.

"IT does matter, I hate reminding you that I have to give a report throw as asked, and you don't want to be here I get it but please do not sulk." Honey blond stood up and the tap of her heels towards her desk sounded the end of today's task. "Tala I think we might need to double up our time.

"Yea I am a busy man sorry." I wasn't sorry I couldn't care less. Standing up I watched the woman for another moment she seemed slightly frustrated – maybe the woman did have a personality under that entire stick-up-ass attitude. With that I have her a node and walked out of the small office.

-_End of POV_-

Bryan sat lounging on Tala's sofa, his feet resting on the coffee table. Tala slapped Bryans back of the head with an open palm. "Feet off." The Russian demanded and watched as his friend completed whilst saying some colorful words.

"Where you been Tala? You missed so much Spencer and I were thinking off making a stop at the titty bar on after training but you weren't hereto pick up." There was suspicion in Bryan's voice – obviously tala hasn't told his friends/team mates about his mandatory sessions with Dr. Sunshine. "

"Sadly Bryan my life does not revolve around you and the topless bar." Tala stated dryly walking towards the fridge and yanking the door open – empty. Dam it!

"When's the last time you went shopping? All I found was beer and some potato salad." Bryan actually smiled… Tala gripped the fridge handle hard enough his knuckles went white before he let go with a defeated sigh – he's eaten my potatoes and drank my beer.

"Like I said I have a life…. I got busy should order in something." He stated as he closing the door – not in a mood to go shopping today but he would have to soon…. especially if his team mates dropped by the wouldn't even have any toilet paper left when they were finished.

The evening was spent ordering in unhealthy take away food and Bryan made a dry run for booze, something tala was grateful for – did he think of the challenge form his emerald eyed therapist? Maybe … did he care? Nope and it tasted good.

-_Tala POV_-

Darkness, it was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my own face- what's going on … I could heart my heart pumping in my hears. I wasn't scared. I was not scared.

Light in the distance, about time another step towards it my heart pounded faster a voice in my head shouted not to follow to run to the darkness to hide.

"Who's there?" A loud voice asked, a voice that filled my spin with ice and my heart skipped serval beats, I know that voice it made me stop in my tracks and stumble backwards I could feel the jagged edges of the rock wall behind me cutting into my hands as I pressed up against it warm blood trickled down my hands.

"You trying to run away boy?" the voice boomed closer. I need to run! I need to get out! "You know what I do with runaways don't you boy." The light was too close to me now chasing the shadows away but my body felt frozen unmoving in my desires, suddenly feeling smaller child like I felt weakened and helpless as the man came into few I felt my stomach pull tight to vomit ….

"TALA!" My eyes stop open sweat pounding from my forehead my heart pounding in my ears and a frowning Bryan standing in the door way... "What is wrong with you…..?" For the first time in a long time Bryan almost looked worried.

"Nothing… had a dream" I sat up trying to still my heart. "Had a dream I was about to kick Kais ass in the dish that's all…."

* * *

AN: HI! thank you very much for reading, this felt very flowing to write and hope I did a good job in this chapter, please let me know what you thought of it, I haven't ever done a Tala based story before so here to hoping that is in character and enjoyable.

Thank you to Little A Granger AKA Granger for the review You are amazing and suggest everyone read her amazing stories x


	3. Chapter 3

If I allow myself to listen I can hear the screams rang in my ears screams for those who ever not strong enough, screams of those who was not able to hold out, screams of the once drafted… Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if these I defeated scream also sang in the choirs of despair….

If you lose then your worthless – the words that was hammered over and over into my mind, it was edged into the corners of my brain, defeat meant you were useless and being useless meant … I cringed and opened my eyes to the cold shower water. I needed to cool off remained myself of where I am, to remember I am not back in that dark hell. Yet sometimes it's like that hell came with me and lurks in the dark side of my mind.

Allowing the water to pound down my body, cooling my heated skin and washing off the sweat that last night nightmare was able to induce, one day I might be ride of the demon that crawls under my skin and reminds me of times that I just rather keep erase .

* * *

"SO let's talk about your friends, would you say they're a good influence on you?" Today the honey blond therapist had her hair tied up in a tight bun it defiantly didn't suite her, it made her look more distant and even more like she has a stick up her ass to Tala.

"My friends? I wouldn't call them a good influence." Tala smirked slightly thinking of the group of boys that have seemed to be able to stick together for the most part with the slight exception of Kai, who came and went as he pleased.

"Could you just humor me and answer the question?"

"I could but where's the amusement for me if I did?"

" Tala …Mr. Valkov, just try…" She urged her tone sifting slightly.

"If you want to talk about them we will defiantly need more than an hour, maybe I should bring Bryan in here to take my place…" It was a interesting suggestion that that the Russian thought for a moment the honey blond would take his generous offer but it was worth the expression that passed over her face even if it was brief.

"No, we are here to talk about you , I want to know what bond you have formed with people around you the connections you have made and have been able to maintain." He was attempting to push her buttons and wasting time as always, dr. Williams needed him to co-operate with her but Tala was being one of the most difficult cases yet, he was damaged but refused to be fixed…. Her green eyes narrowed slightly did he feel that he cannot be fixed? Or did he feel like somehow deserved the way he feels.

"I have plenty of bonds, that's not why I am here remember, nothing wrong with my social skills I can promise you that much. I know my group of friends a long time since we were kids almost." At that moment Clare could see emotion pass n his blue eyes- she was on the right road to get the stubborn male to open up.

"So you know your friends since you were child, how was it like growing up in Russia with your friends?" Again there was a change in his crystal blue yes, but this time there was a shut down a withdrawal Clare wanted to shout as she could see him pulling away shutting the small window she was hardly able to push open.

" It was great. Can I go now?" His voice void of any emotion.

"Let's from now suppose it wasn't so great, let's just assume you had a hard child hood and felt lost … it wasn't your fault being a child the circumstances around you cannot be form your own doing." Clare's emerald green eyes looked down and scribbled something on her paper again.

Tala wanted to slap that paper from her hand, she hit a nerve a wound and he could feel it being picked apart exposing the raw flesh to the light… No that is not going to happen I will not allow anyone to mess with my mind, not ever again. Tala thought as he sat back against the leather sofa.

"I might have had a harsher situation than most, but that's not uncommon in Russia, not that you would know let me guess daddy paid for collage and anything else you wanted, don't tell me about circumstance that you don't know anything about." He took a deep breath he was a little harsher then he intended to be but his little therapist needed to be put firmly back.

"This is not about me." Clare's voice creaked slightly making Tala raise an eyebrow – did he struck a nerve ?

"It is you psychological health that I am focused on, Your angry at the thought that others did not have the same background as you and now your lashing out to make yourself feel better , or maybe make yourself feel worse." Her eyes where now focused on his attempting to see past all the walls Tala spent his life building. "Your child hood is part of who you become but that does not mean it's a crotch to lean on when you feel threatened or hide behind."

"I am not scared." The Russian suddenly snapped his muscles tensing and adrenalin starting to rush throws out his body.

"Then prove it, let me look your demon in his eye myself let me see what your hiding, why do you get so defensive once I touch on the subject." Clare leaned forward just a little but Tala noticed, he could smell her soft floral perfume.

"You defiantly won't like what you see doc." Tala said his voice low and dangerous. The red haired Russian was being pushed in this session today and he was giving away more information then he thought he would.

Dr. William kept her eye contact with her patient "I can take it." And for some reason he believed her, she seemed so confident in her abilities that Tala could feel himself admiring her determination.

"My child hood is not a topic I want to be touched, All I'll say about it today is that it was not Rainbows and sunshine I met Bryan and we became friends before…." His words caught, before what ? before we were caught on the streets and taken to a abbey ? He would never give her that much of himself.

"Before what Tala." She softly urged him.

"Our hours up." Tala stated standing up for the sofa and watched the honey blond blink for a moment then registered to what he meant. The session really passed faster today maybe because he felt slightly more comfortable around the female then he did the first time he was sent to her office their very first session he had simply sat closed his eyes for an hour whilst she attempted to get to know him. Tala smirked at his own thoughts.

"Our next session is on Monday." He switched form confused girl to professional woman. "I trust you won't get into any trouble this weekend…." Her words trailed off. "And please don't get arrested again."

"That would look bad on your record if your patient went on a crime spree huh…" Tala teased lightly. "Almost be worth robbing a bank to see that look on your face."

"Would not be fun to have to continue the sessions behind bars." Clare stated with a dry tone.

That statement made Tala think of Bryan's dirty movies he could only imagine the replay his silver haired friend would say to make his honey-blond blush… don't go there Tala thought and walked out the door " See yea." He mumbled and pulled out his mobile writing a quick text down.

Tala was sure he would find some way of keeping busy this weekend.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading, I put a lot into this chapter and hope it was enjoyable, please let me know what you think of it and if there is anything to approve upon, always willing to learn and improve, I think all off has a darker side, I am planing on expanding on this idea with other characters and more stories on it.

 **Thank you to Little A Granger for her review and support, it means a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

The street light flickered and the chill had started to descent over the town, Tala took a deep breath of the chilled air before he walked back into the bar he had to take a moment for fresh air form, inside the atmosphere was different, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the place had because the hot spot of the night.

Tala walked to the table which he had left only to see his drink had been finished of for him he instantly looked accusingly at the group of men at the table. "Finders keepers." The silver haired male winked at Tala. Bryan he had spent most the night attempting to chat up numerus woman and had set his sights on the waitress- she was clearly just using the idiot for the good tips he kept giving her.

Spacer was on his 5th pint of beer and didn't show much signs of slowing down. "You ow me." Tala said and walked back towards the bar, he hated the lines attempting to get service whilst girls easily pushed their way to the front to get their order first. When he finely got back to his seat with a glass Bryan had disappeared most likely after someone to keep him warm tonight…. Maybe Bryan was night maybe I do need to get laid..

The night got louder and more crowded and Tala downed his drink he could feel the alcohol numbing him, making him feel better making him different a lazy smile appeared over the Russian's lips his phone buzzed.

The screen seemed blurry but he could make out most of what it said, There was a unspoken rule most men would follow – try not to drunk text… Try …

* * *

MY head hurt, I could feel the nauseating feeling crawling up my gut. I feel like shit like a steaming pile of... with a groan I rolled over and pushed myself upright. Ugh the sun was already streaming throw my window but there was something that else… I didn't have any nightmares last night. Leaning against my head board I noticed m y phone was on the bed beside me – never a good sign.

Picking up the phone I wanted to shield my eyes form night everything was making my head hurt.  
I have been not only drunk texting but seem I even made a few calls last night. I rubbed a hand over my face feeling the morning stubble that reminded me I would need to shave.

I left it there I left the phone laying on my bed abandoned till after I used the shower, the cold water beating against my shoulders helped wake me up, I would need some orange juice and a greasy breakfast to get past this I couldn't help but wondered how I even got home, I only remember bits of the night so it must have been good.

Wrapping a towel around my hips I walked back to my bedroom and picked up the awaiting phone, let's see what drunk tala did for sober tala….

 _Text to Kai Hiwatari : Hey ! You are missing out you snot face._

 _To Kai Hiwatari: Do you know what happened to my left shoe?_

 _Replay from kai: Your drunk, stop messaging me._

 _to kai: Loser comes stay that to my faceeee._

 _From kai : Piss off._

Text to Dr. Williams: Hi! Want to talk about my life choices now? Should I choose vodka or tequila?

OH no I put the phone down and cringed, yup I actually drunk texted and seems drunken called my court ordered councilor … This was going to be an interesting session Monday…. I actually dreaded looking throw the rest of the messages, Drunken Tala seemed to be very open and chatty to the therapist dam it !.

* * *

 _ **AN:** _ Hey everyone! thank you for the support means the world to me, I am very happy that you are enjoying the story. Sorry if this chapter is slightly shorter then normal I got a long one planned for the 5th chapter Xx I hope you will all enjoy the rest of this story with Tala getting deeper into his mind and the dark beast that lurks there.

Thank you for the reviews: adbhut, Little A Granger, MTfluff ( means a lot to me to have your support)


	5. Chapter 5

My entire body shook form both exhaustion and frustration. "I should throw you back into that gutter I found you from." My body shook again, I looked at my hands they were small and scratched up from the day, and every muscle in my body ached and pulled together. My arms where numb and my legs were dearly able to hold me up… what did I do to deserve this?

"Then let me go to my gutter." I was able to groan from out my busted lip, my mouth tasted of blood and sweat. I was filled with anger fear and they wanted nothing more than to break me and change me…

"Careful what you wish for boy." The man griped my shirt and spun me around to face him with in moments my back was against the cold wall again the rocks digging throw my clothing and into my skin. "You have potential, but don't think that you will be getting any special treatment, you're not the prize in this aby Tala, your nothing more than a tool or a backup plane do not mistake yourself for being of any importance. " I only saw the first for a moment before it connected with my jaw.

"NO!" My eyes shot opened I was sitting on my bed, my breathing was accelerating I could practically hear my blood pumping throw my veins. A sheen of swear covered my body I felt like I have just been punch in the gut. Another Fucked up dream, I looked at the watch laying discarded on my nightstand – great I am late- I had to jump throw a shower and throw cloths.

_Latter_

"You're late Mr. Valcov." It was the mousy scarcity that gave tala a slightly teasing bad look, the type a teacher would give to a disobedient student. Tala lifted an eyebrow at her as she scrunched up her nose.

"Now Nancy I know you missed me really." He said with confident before walking towards DR. Williams's door. "But before enter the lion's den tell me is the good doc in a bad mood?" Tala asked not really caring about the answer… not really.

"You will need to wait a few minutes Mr. Valcov, she is on the phone with another patient." Nancy pointed towards the small white seat.

 _Was she actually scolding me like a child after all? Maybe this secretary had more spank then I gave her credit for._ Tala thought as he sat down picking up the nearest magazine.

Moments later Tala walked throw he door into the white office, today it smelled faintly like lavender. The honey blond doctor stood next to her desk her hair once again in one of those type buns on the centre of her head, Tala couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to loosen that uptight bun and watch her hair spill down her shoulders.

"You're late." Prim and proper as always, her voice was professional enough to make Tala want to roll his eyes.

"You are so observant doctor."

"Sit down pleas, we will get started." Dr Williams had a slight bone to pick wither famous patient. She watched as tala plopped down onto the sofa and leaned back against the headrest his blue eyes where unreadable.

"I asked you to stay out of trouble this weekend." Clare asked taking the chair opposite Tala holding the small note book in hand.

"I took it as a suggestion." The red haired Russian said in a calm not bothered manor as he watched her eyes lit up with a spark of anger.

"Well, first let's start with the messages you sent me. I don't appreciate late night text or as you put it 'booty calls'" He actually bit down on her pink lip.

"OH come now doc, which was not me that was Bryan he got his hand n my phone." That was half true, Tala couldn't remember everything that happened but some of the messages he sent was not really his most proud moments.

"I see, And he was the one that told me to remove the stick from up …"

"Okay, Okay I get the idea." Tala interrupted her feeling slightly embarrassed, the Russian did not like this emotion that the honey blond was brining over him.

"Now that that is sorted, you get drunk and lose control of your actions it's easier to excuse action when your intoxicated. I think you enjoy being able to lose control numbing yourself form reality. It's a very bad coming habit but a common one." Her voice softens slightly but her expression closed up.

Tala watched her for a moment, was he really numbing himself? Mostly sometime if he got black out drunk he wouldn't dream, and not dreaming was better then what he had to face in his nightmares. Tala did feel the urge to control his life only losing control when the bottle touched his lips.

"Maybe, let's say maybe you might have a point. What does it matter whether I enjoy a night out or in with some Vodka and tequila?" He said, Tala's eyes did not give anything away his poker face was intact.

She scowled slightly. "It's keeping you from dealing with your true problems, only suppressing the emotions and causing them to build up like a pressure chamber." The honey blood leaned forward to get his full attention. "It will keep building till you explode tala, and that will cause a whole lot more damage than it ever will good. I think you will get a lot more then court ordered therapy and some community service if that happens."

"You sound like you have all the answers." His voice was cold ice dripped form the tone. Yes she had a point but tala did not want to admit it he wanted to fight the logic that Dear Dr. Willman's was attempting to push into his mind. "I don't need to cry about my problems blondie." He added relaxing his tensed muscles again.

"I would not expect you to cry either." Clare wasn't backing down determination flamed in her green eyes. "You're not the type, but it might be time you observe your life, see what you would like to change if you want to go throw life in the state you are now, do you really want to feel this way every day and drown your sorrows every night?" She shook her head. "No, I am here to help you get throw this and navigate your emotions your mind and sort out what is holding you back- maybe you could even get a good nights leap after we are done."

"How would you know how I sleep." The words slipped from his lips, Talas eyes glinted with something primal and dangers.

Clare didn't seem affected, if she was the blond had a good way of hitting It. " Let's call it an educated guess."

He hated how direct this woman was being, what happened to the blond that tip toed around the subject their firs two meetings?. "Alright I'll answer a question but you have to answer one too." Tala said confidently yet he didn't really like the idea of allowing this woman close to his thoughts he would have to keep his answers as uninformative as possible.

"Growing up in Russia, it couldn't have been easy the files that I could find on it is extremely vague and doesn't provide much inside, I believe that everyone's child hood shapes a big part of who we become. I want to know about your childhood your earlier memories in Russia and please don't just tell me it was cold…." The doctor sighed slightly. "Give me more than that."

Tala hesitated; he was calculating exactly how much he was willing to tell. Memories of a child in Russia before the abbey weren't even normal… "It was fine I suppose, grew up with both my parents my mother was the normal house wife to a loud Russian husband." Loud was a understatement.. Tala could see emotion in his honey blond therapist eyes. "My father was a Soldier when Russia was still a soviet Union once that changed let's say the house hold changed along with it." It changed and it wasn't pretty, his father vodka became his best friend becoming a loud, lazy drunk was one thing but becoming abusive was a different story. "My dear old dad did not know what to do with himself when he wasn't a soldier it was all he knew. So when he was fired he needed a hobby and liquor was that replacement. He was an angry man…" Tala quieted then and he frowned. "I told you enough." He didn't want to talk about it many more he could feel the shift in the air his throat grew dry and scratchy even, and yet in at the time his shoulders felt slightly less stiff.

Clare watched him, he had let down his walls for a moment a brief feeling moment the Russian had given her a look into himself and it was darker then she expected. Use to dealing with disturbed individuals and tortured souls but the moment she saw the raw pain in his blue eyes she knew there was more and she had barely scratched the surface of Tala's darkness a beats that lurked and eat him up inside. "Thank you for answering honestly." Her voice was softer even to her own ears.

"Don't thank me just yet now it's my turn to ask you a question." Tala stated once again the emotion was gone form his eyes replaced by the mask of arrogance and aloof coldness.

* * *

 _ **AN :**_ HEY ! I hope this makes up for the short chapter of last time x Got so into writing this couldn't stop once i started, What else do you think Bryan texted to Tala's councilor ? XD Anyways thank you for reading and i really appreciate all the support.

 _Thank you for the reviews you guys are amazing: _  
MTfluff,  
Little A Granger,  
Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko  
adbhut


	6. Chapter 6

"Your turn?" Clare said a brow watching the Russian he almost looked playful as he leaned back against the sofa. "Don't forget who's the doctor here Mr. Valcov." The arrogant look started on his face firmly he wasn't giving in. "Fine one question."

"Don't look so nervous there doc." Tala said in a smooth cold tone as he put his feet on her neat little coffee table only to see her give him an ice cold look that demanded he take them off the table. He pretended he did not notice. "I am course to know why you would pick this as a profession." There was a slight surprise that passed in his therapist eyes and he could see her face soften slightly. " I mean listing to all links of loon that walk in here you must be a basket case by now… not that I am one of those loons like I said I should not even be here." The soften expression as gone.

"You are very qualified to be here as my patients Tala. Believe me." It was the first time she said his name instead of the normal Mr. Valcov. Tala blinked at her slip up and she seemed to not notice as she kept going undeterred. "Physiology is a very noble profession and I think it's give you the tools to help people to better life's and…"

"Cut the crappy speech will you" he interrupted cutting her words off. "Tell me the real reason behind all the smoke and mirrors." He knew there was more to this honey blond with glazing eyes.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment and blew out a frustrated breath she didn't even know she was holding. "I was actually studying to become something completely different." She smiled slightly raveling she had a small dimple on her right cheek. "But stuff happens and you realize how little know you people, and how many people night need someone to reach out to and yet feel locked with in them self to say it." Her tone changed her voice went low. "Human nature has some dark side to it and once you start getting trapped and feeding he beast…" Clare's shoulders shrugged and she looked at the floor. It was clear she hasn't put everything in her past ass he had thought she did.. Clare prided herself on her control on her handle on emotions and utter professionalism this was not one of those moments she knew she had to regain control over whatever was happening.

" Suicide?" Tala asked his brow watched slightly, he know he might be pushing his luck but suddenly his very up tight doctor seemed slightly venerable and to human, she cringed slightly at his question, question ? No more of a statement.

"I answered your question Tala the deal was only one." The mask had come back on and Clare the honey bond professional was back on the job. She had given Tala a glimpse of her behind the fabric of the mask; it was interesting to the Russian male. "Back to the matter at hand." She scribbled something down on her notes avoiding his eyes. "I don't want to push you into direction that you're clearly not ready to treat on, but I do think you should make small changes in your routine attempt to make a positive change each day until the task becomes a more natural thing." Dr. Williams put down her note book and looked the Russian once over.

"Don't give me any of your phyco babble doc." Tala said before he took his feet off the small table they were resting on realizing they were coming close to the end of their session and it surprised him to know how the time flew by this time. "I am a grow man I think I know how to take care of myself."

" You say that with such confidence, are you trying to convince me or yourself?" A simple question with a deeper meaning behind it, she could sense his restlessness and already Williams was realizing where Tala's trigger buttons lied, he had a darkness swirling inside him clawing to find a way out in in turn it was clawing the red head up from the inside.

"I don't need to." He didn't like the idea of the therapist poking about in his mind it was starting to have an effect on him. "How about you show me what you have written down so far." He crossed his arms across his board chest and stared at her searching her eyes willing her to obey his command, but no such lock she gave him that slightly chilled look tilting her head to one side.

"I'd say our time is up, but I am happy with the progress we are making I'll be sure to give my review on the progress throw to the board." She paused a moment. "Try to relax and get some rest you're starting to get circles under your eyes. Clare sounded genuinely worried for him, Tala watched her before getting up and taking a few steps towards the door looking back over his shoulder at the slender woman, she need to relax more he thought an smirked slightly.

"Alright, make sure you only write good things about me in that report and we'll be out of each other's hair in no time."

* * *

"I tell you man you need to get laid!" Bryan complained dumping the empty bowl into the already over flowing sink. He was a horrible house guest … in this case flat guest.

"I don't think my sexual well being is any of your business." Tala said picking up the dirty magazine that laid sprawled open on his sofa. "Besides how would I ever get a girl in here with how you guys keep messing up the place. Why don't you make yourself useful and wash some dishes"

"Sorry to tell you this buddy but your place is a dump." Bryan said his voice slightly serious more then he'd meant it. "You can pretend all you want but for the type of money you make I don't know why you don't just move somewhere better instead of loving like a hermit in the dark." The silver haired Russian had a point but Tala did not want to acknowledge it he was contempt his way, secluded alone… it's what he wants isn't it?

"Only reason it's a dump is because you cannot pick up a single thing after your own ass." Tala stated tossing the empty take away containers into the bin before opening the fringe to sigh over the condense beers stood stack neatly along with a bottle of vodka there was an egg and what looked like a very old tomato with something growing off it. Tala knew he needed to go shopping at some point for something other than booze his thoughts turned to the therapist with her tight professional smirk and how smug she would be at his thoughts to actually better something for a change… dam woman.

* * *

When Bryan finally left me to my own devices I shut the door closed with a heavy slam and rolled my eyes, I didn't like that he hinted at me not having a life. I looked over my apparent the large HD TV was flashing some advertisements attempting to convinces its consumers that they had to have it. MY coffee table had Beyblade parts sprawled over it and some more empty beer bottles and the pack of smokes I bought. I had a life I pretty good one, quickly grapping another bottle of beer from the fridge I realized that I really did need to get some shopping done maybe I'll get some sleeping tablets whilst I am there too either that or I drink myself into a nice black out drunk state of slumber – rings under my eyes- yea right …. It's true that nights memories would hunt my dreams, dreams and memories I rather have locked away my gut tightened just at the reminder of that hellish time of my life a time that is better left locked away forgotten and not even a honey blond therapist cloud change that. Tala grimace he knew if that woman saw a glimpse of his true secrets she might not be so talkative then…..

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ HI! Sorry for the long wait for a update ! I am on holiday and having an amazing time, I hope you all enjoy this and please let me know what you think i am going to have some more characters (cannon) enter the story now, bringing along some drama and developments. Thank you for your amazing support you guys are truly the best means the world to me :) and so glad you are enjoying the story hope everyone had a great Christmas x  
Sitting here with **Little A Granger** watching her write with amazingly fast fingers O.O

Thank you for the reviews : **Little A Granger** And **Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko** ( amazingly talented woman ) 


End file.
